


Poles Apart

by fairyerimbin



Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [5]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Flashback to How They Got Together, Flashbacks, Loner Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Popular Seo Changbin, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Popular Guy Dating A Loner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: "Your friends seem to talk about me more than you do." Changbin said, leaning against the wall why he stared at Minho. "They hate you."♡♡♡Changbin is popular, Minho is a loner.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is so cringy lol sorry. But enjoy reading this one!!

Minho slammed his locker dead, having to listen to his friends complain about Changbin and his friends. They did that every day, at school and out of school. Because being part of the loner club, meant complaining about the popular group. Minho's friends stopped talking when Changbin and his friends walked past by them. Changbin took a glance at Minho, smiling to see his boyfriend be annoyed by something as always.

"I can't believe him!" Seungmin sighed, catching Minho's attention. "He thinks he's so perfect. He's so full of himself." Jeongin explained as Hyunjin nodded. Minho could only sigh, bidding his goodbye to his friends.

He made sure to look around as he made his way towards the secret place of the school. The one place Minho was able to make out with Changbin while at school. "Your friends seem to talk about me more than you do." Changbin said, leaning against the wall why he stared at Minho. "They hate you." The older one said, smiling when the younger pressed a kiss against his cheek. "They don't know me the way you do." The younger one said, holding the older's hand to pull his closer. Minho looked at Changbin, letting out a sigh. "You're hiding things from everyone, even your friends. I'm the only one who knows the real you."   
  
_Minho wasn't looking forward to be working with Changbin on this year lasting project. Minho's friends were laughing with his misery. "So, are you going to let me do all the work?" Minho asked as Changbin look at the older in confusion. "Why would I do that?" The younger one asked, taking his computer to start the project. "Don't pretend you know who I am. I don't let the chest club make my homework. I don't make out with every girl who's interested in me." Changbin explained, looking at Minho who was speechless. How did the younger one know he thought that way? "Can we focus on the project now?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, looking at the screen._  
  
  
 _Minho was confused why Changbin didn't want him to come over to work on the project. Instead they were at his place. "Is he your new boyfriend?" Minho's mother asked, preparing some snacks after Minho told her about someone coming over. "No, a classmate. And don't say boyfriend in front of him." Minho sighed when the doorbell rang. "Behave, sweetie." Minho's mum said as Minho opened the door to let Changbin inside._

_Before Changbin could even meet his mother, Minho pulled the other upstairs into his bedroom. "You're not letting me meet your mum?" Changbin asked as Minho stayed silent while the younger pulled out his laptop. "Scared she's going to think I'm your boyfriend?" The younger one asked as the older glared at him, rolling his eyes. "Everyone in school knows you're gay, Minho. Not going to lie, I am jealous of that." Changbin said, but before Minho could ask why his mother knocked on the bedroom door. The older one quickly took the snacks from his mother before she could talk to the younger. Minho just didn't understand why Changbin would be jealous of him. What was he hiding?_   
  
  
_Minho looked at Changbin focusing on the project. Though it seemed like he wasn't himself. "Is everything okay?" Minho asked, though he didn't get an answer, so the older placed his hand on Changbin's shoulder. "Of course. The project is almost finished." Changbin said as Minho rolled his eyes. This wasn't what he meant. "No, are you okay?" The older one asked as the younger nodded. "If there is anything on your mind..." "I'm fine." Changbin snapped, closing his computer and putting it away. "I need to get home." The younger one said, placing his hand on the doorknob. "I'm just saying, you can tell me anything." Minho said as Changbin opened the door. "I'll tell you some day."_   
  
  
_"Remember when you told me I could tell you anything?" Changbin asked, while Minho checked their finished project. The older one nodded, looking at the younger. "I want to know how you did it." Changbin said, confusing Minho. He moved places, sitting down next to Changbin on the floor. "I don't know what you mean." "How did you tell your mum you like guys without having her be angry at you?" The younger one asked, noticing the surprise look on the older's face. He knew the question came out of nowhere. "She's always been supportive of me ever since my dad left. I don't know how to answer your question." Minho said, looking at Changbin who just stared in front of him. "I... My mum hates me. I told her, but she just yelled at me." The younger one said, looking at the older. "What did you tell her?" "The same thing you told yours." Changbin said, immediately noticing the surprised look on Minho's face. "Wait... So..." "I'm gay too."_   
  
  
_"How did it go? Did you talk to your mother?" Minho asked, bringing Changbin upstairs inside his room. "I did... You were right. She didn't hate me, she was just surprised." Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled, staring at the younger who was finally happy. "It's a big step you took." The older one said as the younger nodded. "There's another big step I want to take." Changbin said, sitting down next to Minho on the bed. The older looked at him confused, wondering what else he wanted to do._

_"I have this massive crush on you." Changbin explained, taking Minho by surprise. One of the most popular guys on school had a crush on a loner? "You have the worst sense of humour." Minho chuckled as Changbin shook his head, placing his hand against the older's cheek. "Why me?" "Do you have time? Because there are many reasons." Changbin chuckled as Minho rolled his eyes, looking at the younger. "I-I don't know. I don't know if I like you the same. I always hated you." Minho said as Changbin removed his hand away. He wanted to kiss the older one, but that didn't seem like a great idea. "This is awkward. I'm just going to head home." Changbin said, wanting to get up from the bed when Minho stopped him. "I'm happy you told me..."_   
  
  
_Minho lied down on his bed, staring at Changbin who was lying down next to him. "You're really pretty." Changbin said, making Minho chuckle. "Says you." The older one smiled, leaning im closer as he pressed his lips against the younger's. It was their first kiss. "I really like you, hyung." Changbin said as Minho smiled, rolling over while getting on top of the younger. "I like you as much." The older one smiled, bringing the younger in another kiss. Changbin pulled Minho closer while deepening their kiss._

_"H-Hyung... Could you move your knee?" Changbin blushed when he could feel Minho's knee between his legs. "Sorry." Minho chuckled, getting up from the bed. Changbin rolled his eyes, jumping up from the bed when he noticed the time. "Sorry, I promised my mum to get home before dinner. She's strict when she found out you're my boyfriend." Changbin chuckled, getting his bag as he pressed Minho's cheek. "I can't wait to see you pretend to be annoyed at me in school tomorrow."_  
  
  
"They can't know... I'm scared, hyung." Changbin sighed as Minho smiled. "I'm scared too. I don't want them to think I have forced you." Minho explained as Changbin sighed, looking around to see if anyone was around. "Are you coming to see me at my football game?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, kissing the younger before seperating again.   
  
"Could you not throw stuff for once?" Minho asked, looking at Hyunjin who was about to throw a cup at one of the teammates on the bench. "Fine!" Hyunjin sighed while Seungmin placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and Jeongin looked at Minho in confusion. During the whole game, Minho had been staring at Changbin inside the goal. "They're winning at least." Hyunjin chuckled, looking at Minho who seemed to be in a trance. "Changbin only needs to stop that ball from getting inside the goal." Jeongin explained as Minho lightly nodded, noticing Changbin was looking their way or at least Minho's way. "I don't like him, but I hope he keeps it from getting inside his goal." Seungmin chuckled while Changbin focused back on the goal. He needed to focus on catching the ball. And once he did, instead of getting inside the team hug of the whole time, he walked towards Minho and his friends.

Everyone saw what was going om, so Minho got up while meeting Changbin half way. "You're definitely my lucky charm." Changbin chuckled, cupping Minho's cheeks to pull his boyfriend in their first public kiss. "You were right. I shouldn't hide who I am, who I love." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled, embracing his boyfriend while forgetting everyone from school were seeing them. They could stare all they want. All Minho cared about was Changbin.


End file.
